1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator with an ice machine, and more particularly, to a cold air path structure in a side-by-side refrigerator with an ice machine installed inside of a freezing chamber door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a machine for keeping food fresh for a predetermined time or freezing the food, in which a refrigerating cycle of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation is repeated. The refrigerator is one of the living necessities.
In recent years, the size of the refrigerator has been increased, and various types of refrigerators such as a side-by-side refrigerator have been developed to satisfy consumer's demand.
Such a side-by-side refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber to provide freezing and chilling functions. Further, the side-by-side refrigerator includes an ice machine capable of making ice, and storing and discharging the ice.
However, since the ice machine is installed inside of the freezing chamber door of the side-by-side refrigerator, the cold air discharged from an ice maker of the ice machine is recirculated through the freezing chamber, decreasing the ice-making performance.
Further, it is needed to define a cold air passage to the chilling chamber to send the cold air to the chilling chamber, requiring an additional duct and fan.